


Surprised

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: The Sparatic Life of Rat and Snake [3]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion realizes he should know better than to be alarmed by Nezumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

Nezumi had an uncanny habit of surprising Shion. Be it when he was trying to sleep, when he was alone and zoned out, or with things he was good at.

For example, Shion would never have guessed he was a good choreographer. (Although now that he knew, it made sense seeing how he was an actor and they had precise cues and placements).

That was why he was sitting in an uncomfortable auditorium seat, wide eyed and with his mouth clamped shut firmly.

Nezumi had hopped onto the stage and began to direct the instructor-less group of dancers on it without warning as he and Shion walked by it and heard their bickering. Now the white haired boy was mildly impressed with his people skills once again.

Though by now he really should have learned not to be surprised when it came to the black-blue haired man.

"Show me what your instructor has taught you." Nezumi demanded. One of the taller boys nodded and walked Nezumi through the steps that had already been made, and the pale skinned boy caught on quick enough. He started barking orders and instructions at the other five dancers and took them through the movements before offering suggestions on what to do next.

Shion raised an eyebrow and leaned back to watch intently. Yes, Nezumi could be quite a surprise after all.

That in and of itself was no longer a surprise though.


End file.
